how it feels ( on the other side)
by Suki issunsakihayami
Summary: someone who Trunks has hurt has come back to make Trunks suffer.
1. the arrival

"Master." a voice began kneeling in front of a throne.  
  
"What is it?!" a voice snapped, "you made me lose my train of thought,for your sake it better be important."  
  
"So..so...sorry your highness, I just wanted to tell you that we are about to arrive on earth in a half an hour."  
  
"I knew that?! But since you stopped working i assume that you know the location of our victium, you remember the one we went halfaway across the universe for!?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What?! I gave you 2 years to find one person on a planet full of weakling and you can't find him!?"  
  
"No, your highness, please forgive me."  
  
"I'll give you one final chance, find our victum you have 2 days."  
  
"Thank you your highness." the man said bowing running out of the room sighing in relief.  
  
'two days huh,' but it will be well worth it, he reminded himself smiling. 'he will suffer, he needed to feel the pain he felt, he when how it feels on the other side. 


	2. pure happyness but how long does it last...

Author's notes:  
i know another Trunks and Mako fic,  
but this one is a little more bigger issues like hatred, betrayel and   
death, sigh. Notice the title How it feels, it actually a quote from   
one character in the story can you guess who? And it isn't a character   
that i invented myself. enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
How it feels  
Chapter 1  
by *Angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can't get me!" a voice yelled happily.  
  
"Is that a bet?" a lavender haired saiyen yelled back, suddenly  
teleported in front of her and wrapped his arm around her head on his   
shoulder. "cause if it was it looks like i won huh?" he said teasingly.  
  
"Cheater!" she yelled.  
  
He only laughed at this, "I'm serious! You teleported! You know  
i can't teleport!"  
  
Trunks only shrugged as he closed his eyes and leaned into kiss  
her. Seeing a bright flash of light, Trunks got confused and opened his  
eyes to see his girlfriend holding a camera.  
  
"Very flaturing picture Trunks." she said shaking a picture,   
"Wait till everyone else sees it."  
  
"Mako-chan!" he yelled embaressed his face red.  
  
She only shot another one. "You know you should become an actor  
you're very photogenic."  
  
Trunks suddenly grabbed the two photos as she was laughing.   
"never let you guard down to your emeny. Warrior rule number one."  
  
"Since when am i your emeny? I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"Same diff."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Trunks suddenly started laughing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"So much for a normal date huh? We end up fighting."  
  
"Not really but if you wanted a romantic date i know this   
really cool romantic movie we could see." Of course not that they ever   
paid attention to the moive but still it proved as a good excuse...  
  
"Sure when does it start?"  
  
"15 minutes."  
  
"Race to you to the car!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Hey you get back her right now you cheated!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	3. unknown pain

Authors notes: okay if i am spelling Marrion's name wrong it is not my fault! and i don't care if you think otherwise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* How it feels (on the other side) Chapter 2 by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LET'S PLAY SOME FOOTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice yelled over the loud speaker.  
  
"Hurry!" Marrion yelled as they ran to the statium. She and Mako where obviously faster than Trunks and Goten.  
  
"We are!" yelled Goten who obviously was falling behind.  
  
"If you and Trunks wouldn't have made us stop for food we wouldn't be late!" Marrion yelled back obviously annoyed at them.  
  
"But I was hungry." Goten whinned, "I still am." he added after thinking for a little while.  
  
"You ate 5 hamburger?!"  
  
"So?" Goten asked clueless. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Marrion sighed "They're gonna get mad at us!"   
  
"They?" Goten asked confused. "Oh yeah they."  
  
"I wonder why i put up with you."   
  
"Because you love me." Goten asked.  
  
"Sometimes I do. Sometimes i don't."  
  
"Do you now?" Goten asked hopeful  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not."  
  
"Awwww. Come on Marrion."  
  
"DON'T PUSH IT!!!" Marrion yelled back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where were you guys?" Goku asked as the group as they swished they're way through the crowd.   
  
"The guys got hungry." Mako stated simply giving her dad a hug.  
  
"You, saiyains and food." Krillen stated laughing.  
  
"What's wrong with liking to eat?" Goku asked clueless.  
  
"Like father like son." Marrion muttered.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Everybody sighed. "Never mind." Marrion stated, "It's compicated."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's see." the man said as he walked through the crowded hallways. He had overheard someone talking about a big football game and how strong these football players where. "So if they love these people they must be strong." he concluded.   
  
"They're are alot of people here, he's sure to be here." the man stated happily, thinking about all the reconision he would reseive from his master.  
  
"He should be here somewhere but where?" the man suddenly stumbled onto a dead end. "Crap." he thought, "this place is to dang big."  
  
"Players room." he read from the door infront of him, "He must be in here." He slowly opened the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~* "I don't see why we're here." Vegeta conplained bored. "This is exactaly like that world touranment you draged me to, this is pointless even one of us could win against these weeklings."  
  
"Vegeta be quiet!" Bulma ordered. "This is fun!"  
  
"Sure for an earthling."  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"You heard me woman, unless your weak and deaf."  
  
"Vegeta you have no right." Bulma began  
  
"No right to do what?!" Vegeta yelled interupting her. "If I need to remind you I am the prince of the saiyan race! And you say I have no right!? You of all people have no right!"  
  
"What was that?! I have no right?! I had your son?!"  
  
"So, and you also had a daugher, who takes after you."  
  
"Trunks your parents are fighting again." Mako whispered.  
  
"I know." Trunks said simply. "I've gotten used to it."  
  
Mako nodded. As all of the crowd stared at the interesting couple. "Trunks." she whispered softly. "I don't feel good."  
  
"Guys Mako doesn't feel good." Trunks said his voice full of consern as he looked up.  
  
"Mako." Chichi asked sweetly in a motherly way. "where does it hurt?" She put her hand on Mako's forehead to test her temperature. "You don't feel hot. Is it you stomach?"  
  
"No...I can't explain it, I just don't feel right. Like somethings going wrong or something, i dunno but it feels wierd,I don't feel right."  
  
"What?!" Goku asked. "A new emeny?"   
  
"No." Mako said simply "I just feel bad that's all"  
  
"Well you need to get some rest when we get home okay."  
  
"Chichi she doesn't feel sick she just doesn't feel right, right sweety?"   
  
"I DON'T CARE SHE'S RESTING WHEN WE GET HOME!!!!!!" Chichi yelled angrily. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO BE A MOTHER!!!! DO I TELL YOU HOW TO FIGHT!!!!!"  
  
"Well no... But I'm just trying to help." Goku said sweetdroping.  
  
"Do you know about being a girl? Huh?" Chichi asked impatiently as she fished through her bag. "Here sweety eat some of these," she handed Mako some asprin.   
  
"Thank you." Mako said smiling as she swallowed them. She suddenly reached over and drank Trunks' soda.   
  
"Hey that was mine!" Trunks said mad. "You didn't even leave me any!"  
  
"How many times have you eaten my dinner?" Mako asked teasingly.  
  
Trunks blushed at this. "Aahh, let's see there was that time last week, and that other time at that dance thing you made me go to and there was that other time, and that one at your house." Trunks said counting his finger. But when he ran out of fingers he looked up his face red. "A lot." he muttered.  
  
"I didn't hear you Trunks." Mako said wrapping her arm around his.   
  
"A lot okay!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Good, now we got to work on your muttering problem though." she said teasingly.  
  
"Are you gonna let your girlfriend boss you around Trunks." Yamacha said laughing.  
  
"Leave me alone! Okay!" Trunks yelled frustrated at getting picked on.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Abothia doesn't seem to be getting anywhere. So I'll just have to help out a little." He laughed. "A little pain to the one who killed my family. Not pain to themself mind you but so someone they love someone who they care about. Deeply."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* who is this person who Abothia follows? Who's family did trunks kill? If you have any ideas review, I would love to see what you all come up with. 


	4. sudden death

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How it Feels (on the other side)  
  
by *angel1* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Abothia stood in front of the throme at his very annoyed ruler. "Yes you're highness." he finally said after a long silence.  
  
"You know how much I hate waiting." he answered rudefully.  
  
"I'm here now."  
  
"You know why I called you," his master said twirlling the wine in his glass. "I feel like you're stalling. You aren't are you?" he asked looking up.  
  
The young man stuttered. "Yes about our victum. I have been doing some extensive studying of humans and their planet. I have come to believe that no one on that weak planet has enough strenght to do what our victum did."  
  
"I already knew that!?" his master snapped. "But one of them has to be don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Tell me his name," he continued soutingly.  
  
"I don't know?" he admitted under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" his master asked , "You know that I hate secrets."  
  
"I don't know." he admitted scared, shaking.  
  
"I gave you two years to find him and you failed. I even gave you a second chance and you failed me again. That is unexpectable."  
  
"But don't you need someone to find him?" he pleaded.  
  
"No, I already know exactually who our victum is, I wittness the ...the...the event" he finally concluded. ya know." he said shuttering at the thought. 'killing my family is more than just an event.'  
  
The man cursed under his breath at his situaltion.  
  
"Now what was that Abothia." He said, obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"Nothing," Abothia responded bowing his long green hair falling over his shoulder.  
  
"You know I heard exactually what you said, Abothia. Lieing to your master is a deadly sin." he said having fun in Abothia's fear. "But don't worry I'll forget this little one." He saw Abothia relax. "Now were was we, oh yes about you failing the test."  
  
"Test?" Abothia asked bewildered. 'I don't recal a test.'  
  
"Yes, your test about finding our little victum."  
  
"It was a test?!"  
  
"Yes, a meaningless and stupid test. It ment nothing, I really didn't care if you won or lost. It was to see if you are loyal to me...guess you failed." he answered as he admired his nails. 'beautiful like always.'  
  
"How is making me find a needle in an incredably large and endless pile of hay?!" Abothia yelled, his fear of his master suddenly turning to anger.  
  
"If you truely were loyal then you would find away, if you truely cared about my father and brother you would because you are, or should i was was? Never bother, you were his person servent, his most loved and admired servent and friend, should be just as anger and wanting of revenge of whoever did it, don't you agree?"  
  
"Oh, course but..." Abothia tried but suddenly stopped when he couldn't find a good enough excus for his master.  
  
"But what?! You know what my dad used to say, if you truely wanted something you would have it done."  
  
"Right." Abothia said bowing hoping to get away.  
  
"Oh, and Abothia."  
  
"Yes." he answered turning around. 'and I was almost out the door to.'  
  
"You know what else my dad said."  
  
"Not at the top of my head no."  
  
"He said 'it's no use feeding a fool if a fool has no purpose.'" He said smiling as a single ky blast was fired out of his hand. He smiled at Abothia's destruction. "alone at last."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*angel!* sorry about not writing sooner, I had a little case of writers block. Okay maybe little wasn't a good word to describe it with but i had several different large ideas of how i could write this so this is how i finally desided. 


	5. good news... or bad?

How it Feels (on the other side)  
  
By *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ages  
  
Marron..........................15  
  
Mako............................16  
  
Goten............................18  
  
Trunks...........................19  
  
Gohan............................25  
  
*the adults I didn't add because it didn't seem relevant.*  
  
Mako layed in her bed looking up at the celling. Soon she would have to go to some stupid idiotic doctor all because of what happened last night. She just couldn't put her words on what happened, soon she was fine and the nex second, this splitting pain went through her body, the next second she was fine again. It confused her deeply. She sighed might as well get it over with.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi suddenly stopped on her cake. "Are you ready to go Mako!?" she yelled at her daughter. "Trunks will be here any moment, and your apointment is in 15 minutes! You can't be late! They'll skip you and you'll miss dinner!"  
  
"I guess." the girl responded appearing at the doorway. "But I swear I'm fine now!"  
  
"Don't sass me little girl!" Chi Chi yelled waving her spatula.  
  
"You're my little girl and I care about you so much. You're the only one of my children that isn't part of your father's little gang."  
  
"MOM! I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 16 for crying out loud!"  
  
"Don't mom me. You are going to that appointment weither you like it our not."  
  
Before Mako could resond to her mother the doorbell rang. "Come on in Trunks!" Chi Chi called and soon Trunks appeared.  
  
"Ya ready to go sweety?" Trunks asked as he wrapped his arm around Mako.  
  
"Just about." she responded. "I gotta go get my shoes."  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting in the car okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right out."  
  
"You know I still don't completely like you going out with him. He's a bad influence."  
  
"Mom!" 'How many times do we have to go through this?' "He's from a nice family, and he's sweet."  
  
"I guess, but I'm not sure if I aprove of you fighting and all. You know the only reason I allowed you to was I realize even if I said no you would do it anyway."  
  
"Mom!" she tried again. "We go through this whole thing everytime Trunks comes and picks me up! You always come out about Dad and his little gang." she made little marks with her hands. "And Trunks ends up waiting in the car forever."  
  
"If he was a real gentlemen he would wait for you in the house."  
  
"If he waited for me in the house would you stop saying you don't aprove of him?"  
  
"Maybe. And you know the only reason that he's taking you is because everyone had previous engangments remember our little thing we have to go to at Kame's lookout." she watched her daughter moan.  
  
"Why does my appointment have to be at the same time?"  
  
"Just because they didn't have any other times availble. Not until next week or so."  
  
"Then I could have gone next week it's not serious!"  
  
"You don't know that." Suddenly the horn sounded. "4 minutes not bad. Better than last time. He's not very patienct is he?" Her mom laughed.  
  
"Shut up mom." Mako replied grabbing her coat.  
  
  
  
Mako sat on the docter's bench nerviously. One reason she didn't want to go was she was afraid of what they might find. "Is it serious." Mako whispered worryingly. "How long do I have. The docter laughed. 'Why the hell is he laughing?!' she asked herself annoyed. 'Did he find humor in her pain?'  
  
"Nothing is wrong Miss on you're scan or anything. You're about the healthest person who I see."  
  
"Okay thanks." Mako deeply breathing in releif. But now a new worry came into her mind. 'What if something is really bad and he doesn't want to tell me? What if I have some new diesese that there's no cure for? What if...' she was suddenly cut off by the doctor.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Miss?" he asked genuinely worried about her.  
  
"No, I'm okay." 'Or an I?'  
  
  
  
"So how did it go?" Trunks asked after he noticed his girlfriend staring out of the window.  
  
"Okay I guess, I mean the doctor wasn't mean if that's what you mean." Mako answered not taking her eyes off the window.  
  
"You know what I mean, Mako. How are you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Mako stated in a monotone voice.  
  
"I don't mean now Mako!" he yelled angrily. "I wanna know how you are doing?"  
  
"I already said Trunks! I'm fine!" Mako yelled tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Mako." he stated softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"It's not your fault." Mako stated leaning against Trunks chest crying into it.  
  
"Yes it is. I should have never yelled at you, I mean expessiouly since what's going on." he suddenly stopped.  
  
"The doctor told you something didn't he? He said something to me that he didn't tell me."  
  
"No, he didn't. Actually I never talked to the doctor." he started to run his hand through her hair trying to comfort her.  
  
"Something has to be wrong. You saw what happened with me, I wasn't all right." she started crying harder. "I don't want to die Trunks."  
  
"You're not gonna die." he stated comfortly. 'Not if I have any say in it.'  
  
"You know that you can't stop that."  
  
"I know Mako, I know." he stated looking up at the sky. 'What's going on?'  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long." Goten stated looking over at his girlfriend.  
  
"How am I suppose to know? Do I look physic or something?" Marron teased.  
  
"Nope, but I guess I'm a little worried. I mean it doesn't take.." he stopped to look at his watch. "2 hours to go the doctor does it?"  
  
"Don't worry." his mom spoke up. "Knowing those two they probebly got skipped or decided to go somewhere afterwords."  
  
"Mom's right." Gohan stated.  
  
Goten sighed. "But how come they can't come sooner? I wanna eat now!"  
  
"You can eat in a little bit okay?" Chi Chi said motherly.  
  
"That's what you said 2 hours ago!" Goten complained.  
  
"We should wait at least a 5 more minutes. Then I guess we can start." Bulma said as she bounced the crying Trunks on her leg. 


	6. unwanted guest

Authors notes: Congrats you win! What I'm not sure yet. Probebly just having your name put up here. Cause I'm broke a broke teenager.  
  
How it Feels (on the other side)  
  
By *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"This seems like a perfect time to strike." he muttered to himself evilly. "Everything's all calm and it's practicly begging me to try." he laughed deeply. "No one gets away with killing my family and gets away with it." he whispered evilly.  
  
He got off his throne and started to walk around the empty room, and endless narrow room lit only by a few candles every 5 feet on the wall, giving the room many endless shadows the way he liked it.  
  
He was happy that he was alone, he was so much unlike his father, he liked to be alone and didn't understand why his father wanted so many people around. Sure they helped every once and a while but in the main part, they were just to damn annoying. They always bothered him one by one asking him if he needed anything, if the bed was warm enough, etc. Personally he didn't give a damn if anything was warm, or not. All he cared about was revenge on the one person who did this to him.  
  
He looked up smilling evilly, the naturally darkness of the room adding to the evil look on his face.  
  
"Well it's been 5 minutes, I guess you can all eat now." Bulma stated handing the crying Trunks a carrot, which he happily grabbed and started nawing on. The other men weren't so poliet as they fought over the food there.  
  
"Hey!.... Save some for Trunks and Mako!... What did I teach you boys about eating?!....Goku you're setting a bad example!" Chi Chi shouted. "Oh I give up." she sighed looking at Bulma.  
  
Bulma only nodded. "I used to always yell at Vegeta about not attending dinner. But then I refused to give him any food after supper."  
  
"I wish I had the problem of getting them to the kitchen. Most afternoons I have to drag them out of the kitchen, not in." Chi chi stated as she grabbed a platter full of food.  
  
Bulma only looked at her nodding. "Might as well save some for ourselves."  
  
"This isn't for us. This is for Trunks and Mako, whenever they decide to grace us with their pressence." she sighed.  
  
"It's not like I'm hungry or anything, but where is our food? Did you forget us?" Bulma teased.  
  
Chi chi blused a little. "Well, it's in the kitchen, still in the oven."  
  
"You've been holding out on them haven't you?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Of course. I've been married to Goku long enough to know if you want anything to eat, you have to hide it."  
  
"Oh, sly." the capsule corp. owner teased. "Don't worry I competely understand." she stated. Once Trunks started to cry she stood up. "What's wrong sweetly?" she asked looking at Trunks. "Do you need to be changed?" she sniffed him and made a strange face. "Looks like you do."  
  
"I'll come with you." Chi chi offered.  
  
"You don't have to." Bulma replied. She looked over at her husband. "Maybe you should."  
  
"I'm worried about Trunks." Bulma stated once they were in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm worried about Mako, too." Chi chi stated looking out of the kitchen window.  
  
"But I probebly know where they are. Trunks probebly dragged Mako somewhere."  
  
"No offence but Trunks is a bad influence on Mako." Chi chi stated pulling a plate from the oven.  
  
"I don't blame you. Vegeta is a bad influence." they both sighed at the thought of their husbands.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Goku asked looking over at Piccilo, who in turn had a discusted look on his face.  
  
"I lost my appietite."  
  
Goku just shrugged.  
  
"I don't blame Picciolo for eating. You all are gross." they all stopped eating and looked up at their unexpected guest.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta yelled rudefully. "I don't remember inviting you." he added.  
  
"Why I can without an invitation." he mocked.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked shutting his eyes so that his eyes appeared to be cresents.  
  
"Why friends, it's a pleasure to see you all. But it seems someone's missing." he stopped and looked around. "Ahh yes. Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Why do you care where my son is?" Vegeta asked. "You are starting to piss me off."  
  
"And how do you know all of our names?" Picciolo asked looking at the visitor angrily, getting ready to strike.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you to be poliete to your guests?" he asked. "Oh yes, I'm sorry Piccilo I forgot about you being asexual."  
  
"He's right, Namek. He pissed me off first, so I get to wipe off that smug little grin off his ugly face." he looked over at Piccilo.  
  
"Now, Vegeta. Mind your temper."  
  
"If I want to lose my temper that's my own damn buissness, pal. I don't remember ever asking for your opinion you bastard."  
  
"Hey everyone, sorry we're late. It went late." Trunks lied.  
  
"Welcome, Trunks." he greeted turning around.  
  
"Wait, did I miss something?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"My name is Freezer, if I remember right you know my family. The one you slottered." he hissed the words out in anger.  
  
"What do you want?" he yelled back, pushing Mako behind him to protect her.  
  
"How was the docter's visit Trunks? What did the docter say?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling?" he yelled back, his voice showing a hint of fear.  
  
"I know what happened to her?" he asked smiling. As he extended his hand in Trunks' direction, Mako fell down screaming in pain.  
  
Suddenly Trunks got it. Why the docter couldn't find anything. Why the attack came out of no where and suddenly disappeared. "Stop it right now!" he yelled.  
  
"As you please." and suddenly the pain stopped. "I'll be watching you. All of you. So remember watch your back, you haven't seen the last of me yet." he laughed as he transported himself off of Kame's lookout.  
  
They all looked at the spot where Freezer used to be standing. Then the realisation of what happened hit him.  
  
"Mako are you okay?" Trunks asked looking back and grabbing Mako's arm.  
  
"Yeah sure." she responded as she got up.  
  
"Go see your mother." Goku stated in a tone of voice that said don't mess with me.  
  
"But, dad!" Mako yelled back.  
  
"Now." Mako nodded as she walking away.  
  
  
  
"That bastard. He's gonna get it to him the next time I see him." Goten stated popping his knuckles.  
  
"Cool it Goten." his father stated putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "This is no time to get over reacted."  
  
"He's trying to kill her, and you say I'm overeacting?!" he yelled esasperated at his father.  
  
"He isn't trying to kill her, if he was why would be have stopped?"  
  
"He's toying with our emotions Goten."  
  
"He's toying with me." Trunks said in shame. "He hurt her because of me. This is all my fault. I couldn't protect her."  
  
"Trunks." Gohan stated feeling sorry for his friend.  
  
"I don't want your simpony."  
  
Gohan just nodded understanding what he was going through. Hell after his dad died because of Cell, he blamed himself.  
  
  
  
"I cannot believe you did that!" Vegeta snapped at his son. "You disgraced our family! You disgraced yourself!"  
  
"Cool it Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at her husband. "He's been through enough today!"  
  
'I hate it when they talk about me like I'm not here.' he thought looking out the window.  
  
"If he wasn't dating that Mako girl in the first place none of this would have happened!"  
  
'He's right. If me and Mako weren't dating anymore, none of this would have happened. Mako wouldn't have gotten hurt.' He hated to see Mako in pain. It hurt to know that she was hurting and there was nothing that he could do but stand there and see her suffer. 'I'll break up with her tomorrow.' he thought. 'Mako I'm so sorry.'  
  
*angel!*- so that's it for right now. Sorry about ingoring this for a while. I had a lot of ideas on another story that I'm writing, and even now, not all of the ideas are straight. 


	7. don't you just hate it when that happens...

Author's notes: In the last chapter where I said Freizer please replace that with Cooler. My idiot brother told me the wrong name. Stupid Brother! Sorry about that. You know the new movie Cooler's Revenge? This is kinda my version of it before I actually watched it.  
  
Disclamers: DBZ and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners and I take no claim over them.  
  
Flames will be treated the same as people using my characters without asking, by warming my feet for it's very cold in Missouri.  
  
Ages:  
  
Lita……..16  
  
Goten…..17  
  
Trunks….18  
  
Adults…. Same in series  
  
"means talking to someone"  
  
'means someones thinking'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How it feels (on the other side)  
  
By *Angel! * A.k.a. angel of darkness  
  
Chapter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mako sat in her bathtub and submerged herself in the water. She sighed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Trunks why are you doing this?" Mako yelled at him.  
  
Trunks just stood there for a while trying to get the right words out.  
  
"Answer my question, damn it!" Mako yelled angrily.  
  
"Mako, you just don't understand."  
  
"What's there to understand?! You're breaking up with me for no apparent reason! Have I got everything?!"  
  
"Mako you just don't understand." He repeated as he hung the phone up."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Why would he break up with me? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked herself as if expecting to get an answer.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mako get out of the bathtub right now!" Gohan yelled banging on the door. "Some people might like to use the bathroom some time this century."  
  
"Mako's in there?" Chi Chi asked her oldest son as she walked down the hall with a load of laundry in her arms.  
  
"Yep." He answered his mom. "And she's refusing to get out!" he yelled hoping Mako was listening.  
  
"Gohan what have I told you about shouting in the house. I swear you sayings don't listen to a word that I say."  
  
"I remember you telling us not to swear in the house. " Gohan winked knowing he won some battle.  
  
"Mako get out of there right now before Trunks gets here!" Chi Chi shouted banging on the door.  
  
"Trunks isn't coming!" Mako yelled back breaking her silent treatment.  
  
"What do you mean Trunks is coming? You had a date for tonight last I checked." Chi Chi's voice sounded concerned.  
  
"He called earlier." She responded simply.  
  
"Are you guys still a couple?" Chi Chi asked. "I know I never really said I approve of him but still…"  
  
"Mom!" Mako interrupted.  
  
"I guess I'm just being paranoid." Chi Chi sighed. "Even if you don't have a date to go to you should really get out. Gohan needs to take a bath because he truly stinks."  
  
"Mom!" Gohan yelled embarrassed.  
  
"I'm your mom and I just have to tell you the truth, but I don't suppose it is all Gohan's fault. After all you saiyans really do train entirely to hard…"  
  
Gohan just stood there a blush forming on his checks.  
  
"I'm all done." Mako stated in a monotone voice. "And Gohan you truly do stink." With that she walked off.  
  
*~*  
  
Cooler laughed from his throne. "I never expected it to be this good!" His roar of laugher echoed in the empty room, occupied by only him.  
  
"I mean I expected it to be enjoyable but…" he couldn't continue he was laughing too hard. " Now I know why Dad and Freiza liked to do what they did. Toying with people's emotions is way to fun!"  
  
*~*  
  
Piccilo stood on top of Kame's lookout over looking Earth. His mind filled with nothing but questions he couldn't answer, questions about Cooler.  
  
"You shouldn't over work your self, Piccilo." Piccilo turned around to see Dende behind him a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Dende." He whispered softly feeling the cool night's breeze against his face.  
  
"Me and Mr. Popo were worried about you. You haven't done much lately. Mr. PoPo wanted to cook you something to eat but then I reminded him that Nameks don't eat anything. So we settled on this glass of water." He held the glass out and Piccilo took it.  
  
They both stood for a while in silence before Dende spoke up. "Are you worried about Cooler? You shouldn't be. You always seem to find a way to win it'll work out…"  
  
"It's not that." Piccilo interrupted. "It's the fact that I couldn't save her." He sighed deeply in remorse. "Do you know what I was think about before you came?"  
  
He didn't mean before he came to earth and Dende understood. "I don't know."  
  
"I was thinking about how I ended up this way." He looked up into the starry sky.  
  
"Ended up in what way?"  
  
"Has Mr. Popo told you stories about what happened on earth before you became the guardian of earth?" Dende nodded. "Good so I don't have to explain anything to you. You know about how Kame split into two beings to become the guardian to ride his body of evil, me being the evil side. You know how I tried to take the earth over right?"  
  
"Of course I do Piccilo. Where is this all getting at?" Dende asked empassiently.  
  
"Goku defeated me from trying to take the earth over. Imagine. I've slowly become good over the years until the whole thing was behind me. It's strange and sometimes I think back and wonder what it would be like if Goku wasn't there to stop me."  
  
"We all have our places on the earth." Dende stated.  
  
"I know that but I still find it weird sometimes. How I settled down here. How Goku and me became friends if I dare use that word and how I eventually ended up the way I have. Gohan was my first student and really put up from a lot from me. I wasn't as nice as I am now and Gohan put up with that. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Gohan hadn't come along. Would I have tried to destroy earth again?"  
  
"Why are you talking like this?" Dende asked a little scared although he knew that Piccilo really wouldn't destroy anything.  
  
"Do you know how Mako first got trained?"  
  
Dende shook his head.  
  
"It was at a picnic that the Brief family had. Mako was 4 and she followed be around asking me questions like, 'What's it like to be green?' and 'Are there any girl Piccilo's?' Eventually I got annoyed with her and demanded to know what she wanted with me. Most little girls her age would have started to cry right then but Mako didn't. That's when my first appreciation for her started."  
  
"I still don't understand. What does this have to do with Mako getting trained? And what does this have to do with the matter at hand?"  
  
"Dende. She eventually told me what she wanted; she wanted to know if she could hang out with any female 'Green guys.' As she called them."  
  
Dende blushed understand where this was all going.  
  
"I told her there wasn't. She then asked if any other Namek's existed. I told her that they did on a planet far away from here. She then asked me why I wasn't with them. I could never really answer that question. For weeks after word I continued to ask myself her question. Why hadn't I returned home? After all I had nothing here to hang onto. Had I just been settling somewhere for the hell of it?"  
  
"But what about the others? Didn't you care about the others?" Dende pressured the former Earth guardian unintentionally.  
  
"I do care about them and that's what I realized after a while. I then asked Goku if I could take Mako for an afternoon. Goku looked at he strangely but agreed. I wanted to see how powerful she was or could come. She indeed had a lot of power, power not fully recognized even today. So I decided to stay and train her that the only reason I'm here." He paused and shook his head." At least it's the only reason I told my self I was going to stay, to see the full effect of her power."  
  
Dende nodded. It wasn't an I-understand-nod but a nod to get him to continue.  
  
"That's about it." Piccilo sighed.  
  
"I still don't understand what this has to do with anything." Dende confessed. "Maybe I'm just dense."  
  
"No." he objected. "Goku is dense, but he means well, so do you." Piccilo smiled and for the first time Dende felt a little better.  
  
Dende felt a little flattered that he was being compared to such a hero and blushed.  
  
Piccilo laughed an unusual emotion for him. "You look like a Christmas tree." He joked.  
  
"Mmm." Dende mutter but still enjoying himself.  
  
"It's times like this that make me happy I did give up being the guardian of earth, because I knew that that kind of power couldn't be trusted to someone like me, that I couldn't be left alone without the treat that I would do something." Piccilo explained. "I guess Cooler appearing and all made me a think about what if?"  
  
"You shouldn't think like that. You'll ruin your life thinking like that."  
  
"Sometimes you just don't get it. No one does." And with that he walked off, Dende not daring to follow him thinking he wanted his privacy only hoped he was going to get some sleep sometime soon.  
  
*~*  
  
"TRUNKS GET OUT OF BED!" a voice roared.  
  
Trunks cringed when he realized it who it was. "I was sleeping Mom!" he yelled back.  
  
"Get out of bed right now and straighten yourself out. You look like a mess." His mother walked in with a gentle sympathetic. "What's the problem Trunks?" she sat on his bed after walking through his pile of mess on his floor.  
  
"It's to hard to explain mom." He stated not wanting to talk he rolled over hoping his mother caught his message.  
  
"I swear I'm curious about how I raised you in the future. Talking to people like that." She shook her head in disgust. "I would just like to talk to myself one of these days."  
  
Trunks laughed a little at the sound of what his mother was saying.  
  
"Don't laugh Trunks." She waved her finger in his face. "I mean look at your room, are you honestly telling me that I let you keep it like this."  
  
"Mom you had other things to worry about, like the time machine, second what are you talking about there's nothing wrong with my room?"  
  
"Trunks look at your room. It's a mess cover in God only knows what." To prove her point she reached under the bed and pulled out an old c.d. "Just how long has this been here?" she asked him.  
  
"I was wondering where that was." He reached out and grabbed it.  
  
"You don't even bother to say thank you. You're growing up acting like your father."  
  
"What do you mean by that? You love dad."  
  
"I love your dad Trunks don't' ever think that I don't it's just sometimes I don't understand how I put up with him. You understand don't you Trunks?" he nodded. "Good."  
  
"Chi Chi doesn't let Goten keep his room like this." It was an age- old battle about his living habits and this time she chose to pull out a new card.  
  
"Me and Goten shared a room." He explained.  
  
"The next thing you'll tell me is that you don't know this room is carpeted."  
  
"It is?" Trunks interrupted.  
  
Bulma sighed not knowing if her son was teasing or not. "What did you think was on the floor?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I guess I never thought about it." He stated a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well I have stuff to do now. You get cleaned up and forget about Mako and you breaking up."  
  
"Mom." He called once she was getting up. "How did you know about me and Mako?"  
  
"It's a mother's intuition." She waved a finger in his face. See that he wasn't buying it she added. "Okay, so I was going to call Chi Chi to check on Mako and you were on the phone with Mako."  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing?" he asked her looking into her eyes.  
  
"You know I can't answer that for you Trunks, only you can." She smiled reassuringly  
  
'Maybe she's right.' He thought getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. 'Might as well take that bath.'  
  
*~* 


End file.
